Chandeleur chez les homonculus
by laitue
Summary: Lorsque les homonculus décident de fêter la Chandeleur forcément on ne peut que s'attendre à une succession de catastrophes. Mais qui aurait cru que faire des crêpes était si compliqué ? [Homonculus version premier anime, crackfic, rating T pour le langage] (OS)


**Titre** : Chandeleur chez les homonculus  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Envy et Greed, plus une apparition de Dante sur la fin (on aura compris qu'il s'agit des homonculus version premier anime, c'est juste pour pouvoir mettre Wrath qui est trop mignon)  
**Disclaimer** : Les homonculus ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été inventés par Hiromu Arakawa et ici ils appartiennent à Dante qui a bien du courage pour les supporter mine de rien  
**Rating** : T (avec un rating aussi large je devrais couvrir tout risque de grossièretés)  
**Note :**Ce texte est un repost tiré de mon recueil de drabbles _Balivernes sur Sept Péchés_, vu la longueur de ce texte j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux en faire un OS à part.  
**Note bis : **Bien sûr il y a pas mal d'incohérence dans ce texte, principalement le fait que Greed soit avec les autres homonculus, sans compter que la chandeleur n'existe probablement pas à Amétris... M'enfin c'est une crackfic écrite juste pour le fun donc rien de bien sérieux. Puis je ne peux pas me passer de Greed (_Greed : Elle est folle de moi, faut pas lui en vouloir !)  
_**Nombre de mots : **4500 mots environ

* * *

Une fois son entrevue avec Dante terminé, Pride pénétra dans le salon où étaient regroupés les autres homonculus. En remarquant son arrivée, Envy décida de cesser de se battre avec Greed et s'avança vers le nouveau venu afin de varier un peu ses querelles.

« T'as terminé avec la vieille ? Elle t'as engueulé parce que tes militaires ont encore fait foiré notre plan ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas. Sloth tu viens ? On doit rentrer rapidement.  
- Déjà ? marmonna l'homonculus de la paresse avachie dans le canapé au pied duquel Wrath s'amusait à secouer une pauvre souris innocente.  
- Oui déjà. Dépêche toi. Tu sais qu'on est pressé aujourd'hui.  
- Pfffff ! C'est bon j'arrive.  
- Parfait. Prend vite tes affaires, je t'attends dehors.  
- Dante vous a confié une mission ? demanda Lust surprise de l'empressement de Pride à quitter la maison.  
- Oh non, pas du tout C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est la chandeleur.  
- Ok... Et donc...  
- Donc y a des crêpes à volonté au QG ! s'exclama joyeusement Pride avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Des crêpes ? T'es pressé de partir pour aller bouffer des crêpes ?  
- Bah oui. C'est bon les crêpes. »

Les autres homonculus échangèrent un regard consternés suite à cette remarque. Envy se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'ajouter d'un ton se voulant inquiet :

« Tu sais faudrait que t'évites de trop trainer avec tes soldats. Ça ne te réussi pas de fréquenter des humains.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça : parfois les humains ont de bonnes idées. Comme en ce qui concerne les crêpes.  
- C'est cela oui...  
- Ah mais moi je suis d'accord ! proclama Greed en interrompant Envy. Fréquenter des humains de temps en temps ça peut-être très sympa. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup trainer avec des humains. Enfin surtout avec des humaines à vrai dire, en particulier quand elles ont de gros... »

Afin de préserver la relative innocence de Wrath, Lust se sentit obligée de décapiter Greed avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase. Cependant le jeune homonculus n'avait pas vraiment prêté intérêt aux propos de l'Avide puisqu'il était resté focalisé sur cette fête inconnue qui voulait que les humains mangent des crêpes. Laissant échapper sa souris, il décida de percer le mystère qui lui était apparu à l'évocation de ces festivités, à savoir :

« Pourquoi on fait pas ça nous ?  
- Hein ?  
- Pourquoi on ne mange pas des crêpes aussi ?  
- Parce que c'est une stupide fête inventée par ces stupides humains pour se goinfrer avec leurs stupides crêpes ! martela Envy en lançant un regard agacé au gamin qui osait poser des questions aussi absurdes.  
- Oui d'accord mais... Enfin s'ils font ça c'est parce que c'est amusant, non ?  
- Surement, concéda Lust.  
- Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'amuser aussi ? »

Suite à cette remarque finalement pas si dénuée de sens les autres homonculus se dévisagèrent en réfléchissant.

« C'est vrai, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire nos propres crêpes ?  
- Ça m'éviterait de devoir retourner au QG pour en manger.  
- Si ça nous évite de bouger, je vote pour.  
- Techniquement ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué à faire.  
- C'est sûr, si eux ils y arrivent on peut le faire aussi.  
- On va faire à manger ?  
- Alors on fait des crêpes ? demanda Wrath en sautillant.  
- Ouais ! répondirent les autres en chœur avant que Lust ne tempère quelque peu leur enthousiasme en ajoutant :  
- Quelqu'un connait la recette au moins ? »

**… …**

Après vingt minutes passées à feuilleter des livres de cuisine et deux heures au cours desquelles ils tentèrent de rassembler les divers ingrédients nécessaires à leur recette tout en empêchant Gluttony de manger les courses et en engueulant Greed qui refusait de payer quoique ce soit, les homonculus avaient enfin à leur disposition tout ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser la pâte à crêpe. Il fût décidé que Gluttony serait maintenu à l'écart des préparatifs pour éviter qu'il ne mange la pâte avant même qu'elle ne soit terminée, un choix judicieux puisqu'il avait déjà englouti trois douzaines d'œufs et un paquet de sucre en cachette. Sloth proclama qu'elle lirait la recette, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de trop se fatiguer, et leur expliquerait ce qu'il fallait faire. Quant aux autres ils se répartirent en deux groupes, Lust et Wrath d'un côté, Pride, Envy et Greed de l'autre, afin de préparer deux saladiers de pâte à crêpe. Le cours de cuisine put ainsi commencer...

« Bon on commence par quoi ?  
- Attendez je lis, ok j'ai compris... Donc tout d'abord verser dans votre saladier vos 500 grammes de farine.  
- Ok, ça a l'air simple pour le moment.  
- Greed tu nous passe la farine ?  
- Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai acheté, c'est MA farine !  
- 'tain ! Il commence déjà à faire chier cet abruti ! Passe nous la farine ! grogna Envy en frappant du poing sur la table.  
- Non ! C'est la mienne ! Je ne partage pas !  
- Greed, n'exagère pas : c'est juste de la farine, soupira Lust en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Bah oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai payée.  
- C'est bien la seule chose que tu ais payée d'ailleurs...  
- Ouais et ça m'a couté cher ! Alors pas question de vous en refiler !  
- Et on fait comment pour faire de la pâte à crêpe sans farine ? C'est le principal ingrédient je te signale.  
- Ben... Je peux vous la revendre si vous voulez, proposa l'Avide en esquissant un sourire machiavélique.  
- Bordel ! Il me soule maintenant ! hurla Envy en sautant à la gorge de Greed qui recula précipitamment en levant les bras pour maintenir son précieux paquet de farine hors d'atteinte de l'homonculus androgyne.  
- Ah non ! Ne commencez pas à vous battre tous les deux !  
- Arrêtez imbéciles !  
- Greed ! Fais gaffe ! Avec tes griffes tu risques de percer le paquet ! s'exclama Lust, un poil trop tard cependant puisque l'emballage craqua à cet instant en répandant de la farine un peu partout.  
- Et merde ! J'en ai plein dans les cheveux maintenant ! T'es fier de toi, crétin ?!  
- On s'en fout de tes cheveux, ta coiffure était déjà ridicule avant. Par contre j'ai de la farine sur mon pantalon et ça c'est chiant, le blanc sur du noir ça se voit beaucoup mine de rien.  
- Maman ! On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Rien, grâce aux deux couillons on n'a plus de farine.  
- Vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Greed en s'époussetant. J'avais acheté deux paquets en fait. Bien sûr vu qu'Envy a explosé l'autre le prix risque d'augmenter. Vous m'en donnez combien ?  
- Je propose de ne pas t'éviscérer si tu me passes ce paquet immédiatement, menaça Lust en pianotant avec ses ongles sur la table.  
- Euh... Ça marche, mais c'est bien parce que t'es dure en négociation.  
- On fait quoi une fois qu'on a mis la farine dans le saladier ? interrogea Pride après avoir consciencieusement mesuré les 500 grammes de farine requis.  
- Il faut ajouter huit œufs.  
- Ok.  
- Gluttony soit gentil, ne mange pas la farine par terre, murmura doucement Lust en remarquant le gros homonculus qui se faufilait sous la table.  
- Laisse le, tant qu'il mange ça il n'essayera pas de piquer dans le plat.  
- Maman, je peux casser un œuf ?  
- Oui mon chéri, mais dans le saladier hein.  
- D'accord.  
- Wrath ! J'ai dit dans le saladier !  
- Ben y en a dedans...un peu...bredouilla le jeune homonculus avant de ramasser le blanc d'œuf étalé sur la table pour le rajouter au mélange. Suite à quoi il releva la tête avec un sourire innocent. Voilà, c'est tout dans le saladier maintenant.  
- Je sens qu'elles vont être bonnes ces crêpes, soupira Lust en jetant un regard désespéré à Sloth.  
- Raaaaaaah !  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
- Ils m'ont mis des coquilles d'œufs dans la pâte ces cons !  
- C'est pas moi !  
- C'est pas moi !  
- Pride du calme. Greed, Envy faites attention un peu. On est sensé mangé ça après. Ce n'est pas parce que techniquement on ne peut pas mourir que vous êtes obligé de nous empoisonner.  
- Mais c'est la plante verte ! Il ne fait pas attention !  
- Parle pour toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui explose les œufs en les broyant au dessus du plat !  
- Bon alors après vous mélangez, lut précipitamment Sloth pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.  
- Ok... Hum... C'est pas facile à mélanger ce truc.  
- Ouais c'est tout pateux.  
- Oh ! Il faut mettre le lait d'abord, sinon ça ne va pas.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas le préciser avant ?  
- Je n'avais pas vu, c'était pas sur la même ligne.  
- Bon... Et le lait, il faut en mettre quelle quantité ?  
- Un litre.  
- Ça fait beaucoup de lait.  
- Pourquoi tu te marres Pride ?  
- Non rien... Je suis juste en train de me demander si le Fullmetal sait qu'il y a autant de lait dans les crêpes. Lui qui adore ça.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il faudrait que je pense à lui en offrir une bouteille, ça lui ferait surement plaisir, déclara Envy d'un ton narquois.  
- En tout cas notre pâte n'est pas terrible, il y a plein de grumeaux.  
- C'est la faute de Sloth ! Elle ne sait même pas lire une recette.  
- Le grand couillon qui se bat avec de la farine et qui est incapable de casser un œuf proprement ferait mieux de fermer sa grande gueule s'il ne veut pas que je le noie.  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour vous tous, marmonna Greed en recommençant à touiller sa pâte.  
- Lust ! Je peux manger les coquilles d'œufs ?  
- Si tu veux Gluttony.  
- Après vous ajoutez une pincée, attention je dis bien une pincée, de sel puis le sucre.  
- Compris.  
- Hé Gluttony ! C'est pas des coquilles d'œufs ça, ils sont encore entiers ceux-là !  
- Laisse le Envy, lui au moins il est sage.  
- Une fois qu'on a mélangé le sucre c'est terminé ?  
- On dirait... Ah non, ils conseillent d'ajouter de la bière ou du rhum.  
- Hein ?! Mais c'était pas sur la liste des ingrédients !  
- C'est précisé en note, apparemment ça allège la pâte ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
- Ouais mais du coup on n'a pas acheté de bière.  
- J'y pense, Greed a surement deux ou trois bouteilles d'alcool planquées quelque part ?  
- Hé ! C'est MON alcool ! Vous n'y touchez pas !  
- Greed ne recommence pas à faire l'égoïste ! Ces crêpes c'est pour tout le monde alors tu peux bien partager, pour une fois.  
- En plus il n'en faut pas beaucoup, juste une ou deux cuillères à soupe.  
- Ok, ok... Bon je dois avoir du whisky dans ma chambre, puis il y a de la vodka planquée dans l'armoire du salon, du vin à la cave, du gin...  
- On ne te demande pas d'énumérer tout ce que tu bois, on veut juste de la bière.  
- Ça tombe mal, je n'en ai plus.  
- Comme par hasard !  
- Mais il reste une bouteille de rhum, j'ai dû la planquer dans un placard de la cuisine. Attendez, déclara Greed en s'éloignant pour aller chercher sa bouteille. La voilà, même pas entamée encore.  
- Magnifique, tu nous la passes ?  
- Tututut ! C'est moi qui verse. Donc il faut en mettre un peu dans la pâte ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Ok.  
- Greed, Sloth a dit « un peu ».  
- C'est ce que j'ai fait, non ?  
- Ça dépend, répondit Lust. Si tu considères que « un peu » signifie la moitié de la bouteille alors oui c'est ce que tu as fait.  
- Oups... euh... On a qu'à dire que ce saladier ça sera la pâte pour les grands ?  
- On a qu'à dire ça. Wrath tu ne mangeras pas de ces crêpes, d'accord ?  
- Promis maman.  
- C'est fini ?  
- Oui.  
- On mange ?! s'exclama Gluttony en se jetant sur un saladier.  
- Non ! Attends Gluttony, d'abord il faut laisser la pâte reposer puis on la fera cuire.  
- Mais j'ai faim maintenant moi !  
- Écoute si tu veux on va aller se promener en attendant que ça soit l'heure de faire cuire les crêpes et tu pourras grignoter un ou deux passants si on en trouve, proposa Lust en posant sa main sur l'épaule du gros homonculus pour l'éloigner de la cuisine. Ça te va ?  
- Je pourrais garder des bouts pour mettre dans mes crêpes après ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Alors ça me va Lust.  
- Beurk...Je ne suis plus trop sûr de vouloir les manger avec vous ces crêpes, murmura Greed en esquissant une grimace.  
- Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour nous ! répliqua Envy en le poussant et en renversant par la même occasion la bouteille de rhum que l'Avide avait encore à la main.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !  
- Et c'est reparti...  
- Bon nous on va se promener.  
- Je vais faire une sieste.  
- Ok, rendez-vous dans deux heures pour faire cuire les crêpes.  
- D'accord, confirma Pride avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Envy et Greed qui s'étripaient mutuellement. On les prévient ?  
- Bof, si ça se trouve dans deux heures ils en seront toujours au même point.  
- Allez à tout à l'heure. »

**… …**

Deux heures plus tard la petite troupe était au complet et les homonculus étaient tout excités à l'idée de faire sauter leurs premières crêpes, ainsi que passablement amochés dans le cas d'Envy et Greed qui venaient tout juste d'arrêter de se battre. Sloth parcourut rapidement le livre de recette avant de leur expliquer comment il fallait s'y prendre.

« Apparemment il faut d'abord beurrer la poêle puis étaler une demi-louche de pâte à l'intérieur. Et il faut laisser cuire jusqu'à ce que ça soit doré sans oublier de les faire sauter.  
- Ça a l'air simple.  
- Ouais je suis sûr que même Greed a compris, ajouta narquoisement Envy avant de se prendre une baffe monumentale qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le four.  
- Continues comme ça et tu risques de ne plus avoir beaucoup de dents pour les manger ces crêpes !  
- Aieuh ! Ça fait mal bordel !  
- Vous avez bientôt fini tous les deux ? Je vous signale que faire des crêpes est une activité sensée être conviviale et divertissante où tout le monde s'amuse dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans s'insulter.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ben j'en sais rien en fait. Je suppose que ça se passe comme ça dans les familles...  
- Faudra qu'on enquête à ce sujet l'année prochaine histoire d'avoir plus d'informations concernant cette fête, parce que là mine de rien notre chandeleur est un peu brouillonne.  
- Oui ça manque de stratégie tout ça, reconnu Pride. Je préparerais un plan la prochaine fois.  
- On mange ?  
- Oui Gluttony, laisse nous juste le temps de faire cuire les crêpes. Alors qui veut verser la première louche de pâte dans la poêle ?  
- Moi !  
- Moi !  
- Moi !  
- Je VEUX être le premier !  
- Non c'est moi le premier ! Pourquoi ça serait toujours les autres en premier ?!  
- Mais heu ! Maman ! Ils veulent pas me laisser faire en premier !  
- Parfois j'ai l'impression de vivre avec trois gosses, gémit Sloth en fixant d'un air consterné Greed, Envy et Wrath qui recommençaient à se chamailler.  
- Comptes en quatre avec Gluttony qui essaye de manger la pâte dans le plat, soupira Lust en récupérant le saladier pour le poser hors d'atteinte du gourmand. Suite à quoi elle s'interposa entre les trois autres et frappa dans ses mains. Bon les enfants ça suffit maintenant !  
- Mais on est pas des mômes !  
- Enfin à part le morveux braillard là.  
- Comportez vous en adultes alors.  
- Allez Wrath, à toi l'honneur, décréta Sloth en lui tendant la louche pleine de pâte.  
- Pourquoi lui ?  
- Parce que c'est le plus petit.  
- Foutu favoritisme ! grogna Envy en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.  
- Maman ! Maman ! T'as vu ? J'ai tout bien étalé dans la poêle, s'exclama fièrement Wrath avant de tirer la langue aux deux autres.  
- C'est très bien. Maintenant il faut attendre que ça cuise.  
- Et après on mange ?  
- Oui Gluttony, attends encore deux minutes.  
- Il faut que ça cuise deux minutes ?  
- Je ne sais pas, d'après la recette la cuisson est sensée être rapide.  
- Pourquoi ça sent le cramé ? C'est normal cette odeur ?  
- Je ne pense pas...  
- Mais c'est carbonisé en dessous ! Retirez la poêle du feu ! cria Lust en se précipitant pour s'emparer du manche.  
- Merde ! Pourquoi ça a brulé en dessous ? C'est pas cuit au dessus pourtant.  
- Il y a eu un problème ? C'est la poêle ?  
- Au fait quand est ce qu'on les fait sauter les crêpes ? A la fin ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Peut-être à mi-cuisson pour retourner la crêpe et faire cuire l'autre côté sans que ça brule ? supposa Lust après avoir donné la crêpe grillée à Gluttony.  
- C'est pas bête...  
- En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'ils font au QG quand ils font des crêpes, les informa Pride qui s'était assis à table pour les observer.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas le préciser avant ?!  
- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. J'ai préféré me taire pour éviter de me faire traiter de prétentieux encore une fois.  
- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! gémit Lust en se frappant le front. C'est pas possible j'ai dû commettre un génocide ou quelque chose du même acabit dans une autre vie pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille ! Je suis fatiguée, mais fatiguée...  
- Oh ! Toi aussi ? demanda Sloth avec un sourire.»

L'homonculus de la luxure inspira profondément avant de murmurer :

« Bon on fait cuire les crêpes rapidement, j'en mange une ou deux histoire de goûter puis je vais me coucher pour le reste de la journée.  
- Je VEUX faire la prochaine crêpe !  
- Puisque tu y tiens Greed.  
- Mais ! Et moi alors ?!  
- Juste après Envy, c'est promis.  
- Alors je mets la pâte et... Attendez ! Faut que j'aille chercher mon porte-monnaie avant ! s'écria Greed en partant en courant en direction de l'étage.  
- Son porte-monnaie ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut faire avec son porte-monnaie ?  
- Il compte nous rembourser une partie des ingrédients qu'on a acheté ?

- ...  
- Noooon ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Pride, Sloth, Envy et Lust.  
- Ça doit être autre chose forcément.  
- Reste à savoir quoi...  
- Elle était bonne cette crêpe Gluttony ? s'enquit Lust en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homonculus qui guettait le plat de pâte en suçant son doigt. En dehors du fait qu'elle était grillée évidemment.  
- C'est bon mais c'est chaud.  
- Apparemment ce n'est pas un échec total alors.  
- Et moi je peux en goûter une maman ? S'il te plait !  
- Attends que Greed revienne.  
- Dites je ne peux pas en faire une pendant qu'il n'est pas là ?  
- Envy non ! S'il te voit il va encore piquer sa crise et ça va mal finir une fois de plus.  
- Il fait chier ! Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore ?  
- Le revoilà.  
- C'est bon j'ai mes sous ! Désolé j'avais oublié.  
- Tu comptes nous donner de l'argent ?  
- Hein ?! Mais ça ne va pas ?! C'est pour tenir en faisant sauter la crêpe.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il paraît que si on fait sauter une crêpe à la chandeleur en tenant de l'argent ça attire la fortune toute l'année.  
- C'est débile !  
- Moins que de l'imaginer nous rembourser.  
- C'est vrai, concéda Envy. Bon tu te dépêches de rater ta crêpe, j'ai envie de faire la mienne aussi. »

Après avoir pris le temps de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'homonculus androgyne, Greed s'empara de la louche remplie de pâte qu'il versa dans la poêle en l'étalant avec application. Il attendit que la crêpe lui paraisse à peu prés cuite en dessous pour retirer la poêle du feu et la remuer de façon à ce que sa crêpe n'accroche pas. Une fois que ce fût fait il se mit en position et d'un mouvement souple du poignet il fit sauter sa crêpe qui s'envola sous les yeux ébahis des autres homonculus avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Greed.

« Arf ! Merde !  
- BWAHAHAHAHA !  
- Ta gueule Envy !  
- Et ça fait quoi si tu n'arrives pas à rattraper ta crêpe avec de l'argent dans la main ?  
- Il va finir fauché surement.  
- Mais maman, Greed n'est pas déjà fauché ? Il dit toujours qu'il n'a pas de sous à nous prêter.  
- La honte ! T'aurais vu la tête d'abruti que t'as fait, c'était trop drôle ! On aurait cru que tu pensais : « Je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir...Zut ! Loupé ! »  
- Mais ta gueule ! C'est ta faute : tu m'as déconcentré !  
- Quelle mauvaise foi !  
- Moi j'aime bien quand Greed il rate, je peux manger plus vite.  
- Il a mangé MA crêpe en plus ce goinfre ?!  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi en la laissant trainer par terre ?  
- Mais c'était MA crêpe bordel ! Vous êtes chiants tous autant que vous êtes !  
- Bon donne la poêle à Envy et arrête de geindre.  
- Non ! C'est MA poêle ! Je recommence !  
- Ah non ! C'est mon tour maintenant ! Donne moi la poêle !  
- Tu la veux ? Tiens ! s'exclama Greed en envoyant un violent coup de poêle dans la figure d'Envy.  
- Espèce de...  
- Chuuuut ! Envy du calme, s'interposa Lust en arrachant la poêle des mains de Greed pour la tendre à l'homonculus androgyne avec le saladier de pâte. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas plutôt de lui prouver que tu es plus fort que lui pour rattraper une crêpe ?  
- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Parce que moi je sais le faire, contrairement à d'autres.  
- Vas y fais voir si t'es si malin.  
- Avec plaisir, répliqua Envy en s'approchant de la plaque de cuisson. Une fois que sa crêpe fut prête, il se mit en position et la lança pas trop haut pour la rattraper facilement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le coup de coude de Greed.  
- Raté !  
- Mais...Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as empêché de la rattraper ! Enfoiré !  
- Même pas vrai, t'es juste pas doué.  
- Je vais te coller une raclée !  
- J'aimerais voir ça.  
- A ton service ! hurla Envy en bondissant sur Greed après avoir transformé son bras en une lance à double tranchant.  
- Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables ces deux là ! marmonna Sloth en les observant.  
- Ils ne font plus de crêpes ? Ils sont doués pourtant. J'aime bien manger leurs crêpes moi, déclara Gluttony d'un air déçu.  
- J'ai réussi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Regardez ! J'ai réussi ! s'exclama fièrement Pride en leur montrant son œuvre. La crêpe parfaite : elle a fait un tour complet quand je l'ai faite sauter, elle est parfaitement ronde et idéalement cuite en étant dorée à point mais pas grillée. Par contre elle me semble un peu trop épaisse, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Tu es trop perfectionniste franchement, elle me semble très bien comme ça.  
- Je peux la manger ?  
- Ah non ! Une si belle crêpe je la garde pour moi.  
- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'égoïste ?  
- Bon à mon tour, décida Lust. Où est le saladier de pâte ?  
- C'était Wrath qui l'avait, répondit Sloth en se tournant machinalement vers le jeune homonculus qui lui sourit et, courant vers eux avec le plat dans les mains, glissa sur une coquille d'œuf qui avait été curieusement épargnée par Gluttony.  
- Ouille ! J'ai glissé !  
- Ça on l'a vu. Et t'as renversé toute la pâte sur le sol aussi ! grogna Envy.  
- J'ai pas fait exprès !  
- Ce n'est pas grave on va ramasser et essayer de récupérer un peu de pâte pour refaire des crêpes, déclara Lust avant de s'interrompre en voyant Gluttony partir à toute vitesse vers Wrath pour se mettre à lécher le sol. Gluttony non !  
- Bon sang ! Qui lui a dit qu'il pouvait manger tout ce qui se trouvait par terre ?  
- De toute façon ce n'est pas dramatique, il nous reste un autre saladier plein.  
- Oui c'est vrai, admit Pride en cherchant le plat des yeux. Il est où l'autre ?  
- Il n'était pas posé sur l'autre table ?  
- Si, je l'ai vu avant qu'on commence à faire cuire les crêpes. Gluttony rassure moi, tu n'as pas aussi englouti le plat qui était posé sur la table à manger ?  
- Non.  
- Tant mieux...  
- Moi j'ai mangé le plat qui était sous la table.  
- Pardon ?!  
- Il est tombé quand Greed a percuté la table en sortant pour aller chercher son porte-monnaie. Lust a dit que je pouvais manger ce qui était par terre, et comme il était par terre...  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Espèce de goinfre ! rugit Greed en envoyant un coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui.  
- Quel besoin tu avais d'aller chercher ton fric toi aussi ! le sermonna Lust en lui jetant un regard mauvais.  
- Excusez moi de vouloir respecter la tradition !  
- C'est des conneries ta tradition Greed ! D'ailleurs toute cette idée de chandeleur c'est des conneries ! s'énerva Envy en tapant du pied sur le sol.  
- C'est pas des conneries ! J'apprécie beaucoup cette fête, c'est très amusant quand on fait ça au QG ! protesta Pride. Mais bien sûr il a fallu que vous gâchiez tout une fois encore ! Et maintenant c'est trop tard pour que j'aille manger des crêpes là-bas !  
- J'ai pas eu de crêpes non plus ! Pourquoi je peux pas avoir des crêpes ? Maman !  
- Oh ! Lâche moi un peu avec tes « maman » ! Tu me fatigues Wrath ! »

**… …**

Alertée par les cris qui provenaient de la cuisine Dante finit par venir voir ce que fabriquaient ses homonculus. Constatant l'état déplorable des lieux, elle resta immobile et contempla d'un air sidéré Greed, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Lust et Sloth qui, tout recouverts d'œufs et de farine, se battaient en poussant des hurlements de rage tandis que Gluttony mangeait innocemment une substance pâteuse répandue sur le sol. Après quelques minutes passées à admirer ce curieux spectacle, elle songea qu'il serait bon de demander une explication à leur comportement. C'est pourquoi elle s'avança prudemment dans la cuisine et toussota pour attirer leur attention.

« Excusez moi. Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez exactement ?  
- ON FAIT DES CRÊPES POUR LA CHANDELEUR ! »

Face à une réponse aussi unanime, Dante décida finalement qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Après tout les homonculus aussi avaient le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps.


End file.
